Head over heels
by friendsobsessed-K.P.M
Summary: "I caught Monica's eye- I smiled at her and she smiled back, her usual warm smile. I swear my heart skipped a beat."  -Set at pilot episode. Chandler POV mainly-
1. TOW the message

**Ok, so for a while I've been telling myself to write a Mondler fic, so here it is! It's set right at the beginning, the first episode. I thought, what the hell, I like a challenge. It's in Chandlers POV to start with, but it might change, I don't know yet. I didn't really know what to call it, so I just used the first thing that came to mind, so it will probably change later on. Please Review, I don't think I wrote it very well so feel free to criticize. **

**It doesn't stick to the script of the Pilot to begin with, but it's the only way I can make it work. Enjoy!**

* * *

I was sitting in Central Perk- it was me and my friends' favourite coffee house, practically our second home- with my four friends: Joey, my roommate and best friend, Phoebe, who used to live opposite me and Joey with Monica until Mon drove her crazy, Ross, my roommate in college and my oldest friend, and Monica, Ross' brother. I was telling them about some crazy dream I had, as usual, when I caught Monica's eye. I smiled at her and she smiled back, her usual warm smile. I swear my heart skipped a beat, and I didn't blame myself- Monica's smiles were amazing, breathtaking even. She was so beautiful, and it wasn't just her looks, she's caring, passionate, generous, sweet and…NO I couldn't let my mind wander like that. Ross would kill me if he knew what I was thinking. But a part of me said _Ross isn't a mind reader, you can think whatever you want._

I quickly realised, I was still talking…AND looking at Monica, Ross' sister; my oldest friend's sister. Suddenly she disappeared from my view, probably going to get more coffee.

"Rachel?" Her wonderful voice rang through the small coffee house. All 4 of us still in the sitting area turned around to see what was happening. There stood Monica, with a girl standing next to her is a soaked wedding dress. Monica led the girl around and introduced her as Rachel Green, her best friend from high school. I remembered her from thanksgiving like 6 years ago, when I called Monica fat, I was so stupid back then! "And this is Chandler, Joey, Phoebe and you remember my brother Ross?" Rachel went to shake Ross' hand but his umbrella popped open. I know Ross has bad luck but how the hell did that happen? Rachel sat down on the couch, between me and Monica and started to tell us something about Mr Potato Head. To be honest I wasn't really listening.

"Well, I should be off home…" I stood up to leave, walking round the back of the couch.

"Oh I might go with you…if that's ok?" Monica turned around to face me, giving me one of those breathtaking smiles again. I smiled back and my heart started pounding, even the thought of being alone with her was great. Monica was about to stand up and no one was protesting…until Ross spoke.

"But Mon, what about Rachel?"

Unless it was a trick of the light, Monica's face fell and she looked truly disappointed. And I swear I saw Pheebs and Joey exchange a glance with an annoyed look on their faces. What was I missing? Rachel leaned over to whisper something in Monica's ear as I walked out, alone. I heard Monica mumble a "No, no." back, and then her little chuckle that she does when she's either lying or nervous. I wondered if Rachel knew that.

Less than five minutes later I was back at my apartment. The light showing I had a message on my answering machine was blinking, so I pressed the button. The time was just after I had left for the coffee house, I recognized that voice anywhere, but why would she have to call me?

"Hi Chandler, um, it's me, Monica. I'm about to leave for the coffee house, and I don't know if you already left but… oh…there's something I need to…oh god. Um…you know what just forget I called. And if you can, never let Ross hear this… and just forget it ok? I'm being silly."

What was she gonna say? And why didn't she want Ross to find out? And most importantly why didn't she say what she was gonna say?

I pressed the button to listen to the message again, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs but that was nothing unusual. The message was about half way through when the footsteps stopped right outside the door, I assumed it was Joey coming home, but then my door flew open and Monica burst in, and ran to stand between me and the counter, knocking the answering machine onto the floor in the process, making the message stop and breaking my machine. She just stood there for a few seconds.

"You owe me a new answering machine." I joked, in whisper form. We just stood still for a few seconds. This was the most awkward thing to happen between us in well…ever. The closeness of our bodies made my heart thump frantically, and I was sure she would be able to hear it. I looked at her face, gorgeous as always, but she was looking anywhere but my face, with her cheeks flushed red. "Uh, never mind the machine, the thing was a pile of crap anyway." I said in my normal voice, walking away from Monica to pick the answering machine off the floor. I did this to break the tension, even though I was content to stay standing like that forever. Monica just stayed rooted to the spot.

"Hey Mon, shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?" Ross' voice came through my still open door, he Phoebe and Rachel were standing outside Monica's apartment. This made her snap out of it.

"That's right, I have a date tonight." She turned to look at me, but not in the eye, and repeated sternly "I have a date tonight."

Then she walked out, slamming my door shut behind her. At this rate she would owe me a new door too.

So many questions, all of them leading back to- What the _hell_ am I missing here?


	2. TOW the Dream

**A/N: This is a very short chapter, but I had a bit of a writers block because I couldn't think of a way for Chandler to find out, so this is probably not one of my best chapters, but don't worry because I've started on the next one and its going better. This story is a bit fast paced (I think) but I'm trying my best so please be nice. The first signed reviewer of this chapter will get a sneak peak at the next chapter. **

* * *

_**(Italics=Dream)**_

**Monica POV**

"_But-"_

"_Come on Monica, I know you like me, just give us a chance!" He grabbed onto my hands and held them together between his. _

"_Chandler…" _

"_Don't Chandler me, we're perfect for each other Mon!" _

"_But there's so much in the way- so much that could go wrong." He put a finger to my lips, silencing me._

"_The only thing getting in the way right now is you." He said soothingly._

"_What about the guys? What about Ross?" _

_He shook his head. "This isn't about them, if Ross has a problem then he can deal with is. This is about you and me. Us." He removed his finger from my mouth and replaced it with his lips, soft against mine. I wrapped my arms around him and returned the kiss. _

**Chandler POV**

"So guys, this is Paul, my _boyfriend_." She put emphasis on the word boyfriend. God knows why, but al least we finally got the pleasure of meeting this boyfriend that she's been going out with for nearly a week. "Guys, this is Paul, Paul this is Phoebe" She pointed to each of the guys as she said their name "Joey, Rachel and…" She pointed at me, but she didn't look at me or say my name, "So those are the guys, and we better get going, bye guys!" They walked out the door.

It'd been like that for the past few days, she never looked at me or said my name, and it was like she was avoiding me. One I was sure they were out of earshot I talked to the others.

"Have I don't something wrong? Why is she avoiding me like that?" I swear I saw all three of them exchange a knowing look, but none of them said anything. "Come on guys, it's not just me right, she's avoiding me and I don't know why! I don't know anything these days! There's something you four are keeping from me and I want to know what!" I was practically yelling, I was so glad Ross was at work right now, he is one of the worst people to have around when you get angry. After a few minutes of silence Joey finally cleared his throat and spoke.

"Dude, you probably don't wanna know."

"And why not?" I questioned.

"You'd freak out. Believe me man…" He trailed off. I didn't care what he said, I wanted to know. I was sick of being the only one not knowing stuff. I told Joey this, he looked at the girls for support.

"You should tell him Joe." Rachel said quietly.

He shook his head, "I can't, and she'd kill me if I did."

"Well then get out," Phoebe butted in. "I'll tell him, he deserves to know."

"All of it?" Joey whispered. Phoebe signalled for him to go and Rachel pulled him out of the room.

"Phoebe, what's going on?" I asked, even more curious than before.

"Well, it's not really a big deal, but a few nights ago Monica had this dream…it wasn't like a sex dream or anything but it was just you and her and…anyway. She wanted to dump Paul after that, but I told her it wouldn't be a good idea since you're just her friend, so-"

"Wait…" I interrupted her. "Do Monica…have feelings for me?" She nodded silently.

"I can't tell you any more though; you'll just have to talk to Mon." I sprang out of my seat after she had barely finished talking.

I rushed into my apartment. I grabbed the phone and walked into my room. As soon as Phoebe had nodded, I realised something very important.

I dialled and put the phone to my ear.

* * *

**Remember, first person who reviews whilst signed in will get a sneak peak! I'll probably update in a few days. xx**


	3. TOW they get together

**Sorry for all the delays, my laptop with all my files broke and I just got them back. **

**I think I'll just take this opportunity to recommend that you listen to the Song 'Fiction' by Avenged Sevenfold, its so emotional and haunting, and also to tell you that Jimmy Sullivan was a legend.**

**But on a happier note, this is the next chapter, I think the next one will be harder to write, but here's something to keep you wondering...**

* * *

"Hello?" Her wonderful voice rang through the phone line, but that was the last thing on my mind.

"You like me?" I questioned urgently. Then I heard the phone beep: she had disconnected.

* * *

The next morning I was eating breakfast when I heard fait shouting, probably from across the hall, so I went to check it out. In the apartment, Monica and Phoebe seemed to be arguing about something, and t was pretty obvious what. They hadn't seemed to notice me walk in, because they just kept yelling at each other.

"How could you Phoebe, you promised me you wouldn't tell him!" Monica yelled at Phoebe, it sounded as if she was in tears.

"I don't know…Joey wouldn't tell him and I thought maybe if he knew you guys would get together!" Phoebe sounded like she was pleading for some sympathy. Knowing Monica she wouldn't get any.

"Yeah right! As if he would go out with me! I'm just his friend, nothing more."

I decided that it was time to let them know I was here, so I opened and closed the door making sure they could hear it this time. They both turned to look at me, Monica's eyes were red and swollen, from crying, and Phoebe looked extremely guilty. "Chandler" Monica whispered.

I spoke to Phoebe. "Can you give us a minute?" She nodded and walked towards the door. "And don't listen in." I instructed her. She thought for a moment.

"Is anything going to happen between you two?"

"No." I said, deadpan.

She walked out the door.

"You know, she's probably going to listen anyway." Monica said in a joking voice." I locked the door and lead Monica into her bedroom just to be sure; I wouldn't put it past any of my friends to eavesdrop.

I sat down at the end of the bed next to Monica. Even with tear streaks down her face and red eyes she still looked gorgeous. I wiped away the tears that were lingering on her cheeks. She was looking down at the floor, a habit of hers when she was nervous, so I put my hand under her chin and lifted her head up so I was looking into her eyes.

"Chandler…" I put my finger on her mouth, silencing her.

"Monica." I took a deep breath, "There is so much I could say right now-"

She pushed my hand away. "You don't have to say anything. I'm just your friend, I'll never be that person to you and I have to accept that."

"Monica, you already _are _that person to me. I am head over heels in love with you, isn't it obvious? I can't believe how a woman like you could fall for a guy like me! I'm goofy, and sarcastic, and-"

I was cut of by her lips against mine, soft but urgent. I kissed her back as she wrapped her arms around my neck. She deepened the kiss and ran her hands through my hair. Suddenly, I pulled away; something strange was going on here. I should be feeling guilty, this should feel wrong and weird- Monica was my friend, and Ross' sister. But this felt completely right, it was like Monica was the piece of me that was missing, only I didn't know it before.

But now I knew.

"Is something wrong?" Monica asked. Probably because I hadn't said anything in a few minutes.

"No, everything is perfect." I smiled before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"So…are we like, together now then?" She couldn't help but smile as she said it. I couldn't stop myself from smiling either this was unbelievable, how in a million years could this happen to someone like me?

"I suppose we are." I grinned from ear to ear. "Oh my god, Ross is gonna kill me." My smile faded, he really would kill me- he was very protective of his sister, and like he wasn't stressed enough right now.

"Then maybe we don't tell anyone, its kind of passionate, having a secret romance." She whispered whilst putting her arms back around my neck. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"I like the sound of that." I replied before she kissed me passionately on the lips.

"The door's locked right?" She murmured quietly.

"Yeah, why?" She gave me a funny look "Oh." I said as I realised what she meant. We started to kiss again and soon we were both stripped of our clothes and under the covers.

**Phoebe POV**

I could understand why Monica was mad at me, I probably shouldn't have told Chandler, but they would have been so cute together. But even I get things wrong sometimes, as shocking as that may seem.

And now Monica probably hated me, because from Chandler's tone of voice nothing was ever going to happen with them, he sounded dead serious. I was going to listen in but they went into another room, (They know me to well!) so I went to the coffee house instead, where I found Joey. "Monica done yelling at you yet?"

I shook my head, "She's probably going to start up at me again when Chandler rejects her. I shouldn't have told him!" I sat down next to him on the couch. Joey reached over and patted my hand,

"It's not you're fault Pheebs. He was gonna find out eventually. I'm sue Mon will be alright once you talk to her." He smiled at me. I gave him a faint smile back. I heard the bell on the door ding, signalling that someone had entered the coffee house. A moment later Ross came and sat down in one of the armchairs.

"That was painful." He sighed.

"Susan getting on your nerves again?" Joey asked.

"Yes! She thinks she can just come on and name my child? Anyway, so where's the others?"

"Well Rachel is giving her ring back to Barry and Monica and Chandler are at Mon's place." I answered. "Speaking of which, I should probably go talk to Monica." I stood up and grabbed my stuff.

"Good luck." Joey encouraged.

"What?" Ross was confused.

"Never mind." I answered quickly and left the coffee house.

When I got upstairs to apartment 20 I tried to open the door but it was still locked. They couldn't possible still be talking? I knocked on the door. Still nothing. I waited for a moment before pressing my ear to the door, I heard something on the TV- they must have been watching a movie or something. I knocked again, harder. After a minute I heard the click of the door unlocking and it opened to reveal Monica with a very flustered look on her face.

* * *

**Again, the first person to review will get a sneak peak of the next chapter when it's ready. **


	4. UPDATE

**I've decided to leave this website because my stories are just going downhill, I can't think of any plots. **

**If someone, anyone feels like continuing either of these stories themselves then message me. I'd love to see what someone else would do with the stories.**

**I apologise to my readers, but I just can't continue these stories. I have decided to focus my writing on normal stories that are not faanfiction, therefore do not belong on this website. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourited my stories, again, I'm sorry but I just can't continue with these stories. **

**Sorry Everyone!**

**-K.J**


End file.
